grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Bella/History
}} History Ever since Bella was small she was never seen outside playing with the other kids. Instead she’d be inside reading a book and with an animal she didn’t even own. She’s always been drawn to nature and reading about magic and other topics. Due to her adventurous side it was common for her to sneak out and explore the nearby forest. One day, she was playing near the pond tossing rocks and there was a giant frog that lived in that pond. The frog jumped out and trapped her in its mouth, while in the frogs mouth she pulled out one of its teeth which caused the frog to spit her out. She kept the tooth as a souvenir, but since that day she obtained a fear of frogs. Whenever she’s near one she feels like she’d throw up at any moment. Bella’s mom was very strict with Bella after that incident and that resulted in Bella staying indoors twice as much. But it gave her a chance to read lots of books and paint. Bella had one childhood friend, he was visiting her every day and always hanging out with her. Unfortunately, he passed away from an illness at the age of eight. This caused Bella to grow a fear that always stays in the back of her head, loosing a friend or loved one to death. Sometimes she’d purposely isolate herself from some people, but with time she stopped doing this since she realized every second with those special to her was time she should treasure. Bella’s dad was a very dirty person, he’d always have a mess in his room. She’d always go in and clean up after him whenever he was gone. She did that for years and that caused her to become a neat freak, always wanting to keep things clean because when things are dirty it reminds her of bad memories of her dad. She was always occupied with something and this caused her not to have the healthiest eating habits. She does not starve herself but eats probably once or twice a day. Because of this she’s a danger to buffets and parties because she’ll end up eating way too much. She once was kicked out of a buffet. In her high school days she was bullied, but never once did she give them a chance to actually hurt her physically. Because if that experience she tends to bond to animals better than she can with actual people. She doesn’t have an unnecessary grudge against everyone since she knows there are good people out there, she just isn’t the brightest social butterfly and whoever she becomes friends with she holds very close. Bella loves to tame wild creatures whenever she decides to go out into nature, just gaining an animals trust is very rewarding to her. Once she became a dentist she decided to travel and do dental work in different places. Since she wants everyone to have a good dental hygiene she doesn’t charge a lot for work. On rare occasions she’d even do some dental work for free, usually for those who don’t have enough for help and are in pain. She has a healing magic that she uses in her patients that let them feel no pain during her operations, thought using it too much drains a lot of her energy. Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories